Chris Austin
| music = "Premeditated Murder" by | affiliation = Alex O'Rion (Wayward Sons) | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical/All-Around/Cerebral | finishing_move = Class Dismissed (Gutwrench Neckbreaker) | trainer = U.S. Armed Forces, Hostyle (Lucha Libre), Skyler Striker (Puroresu) | handler = | debut = February 24, 2008 (Underground) | record = 33-13 | accomplishments = • 2008 Hayabusa Cup • FMW Alchemy Superstar of the Month (May 2009) • FMW Superstar of the Month (June 2009) • FMW Tag Team Championship (w/Alex O'Rion) • 2010 Hayabusa Cup • FMW C-4 Division Championship • 2010 FMW Superstar of the Year • Full Metal Championship | retired = }} Chris Austin (born Christopher Bradford Austin on May 15, 1986) is an American-born professional e-wrestler from now residing in who is employed by Full Metal Wrestling. He is also known for his Athletic, MMA-influenced style of wrestling, thus leading some fellow e-wrestlers to see him as the best pure athlete in the history of FMW. History Bio The early life of this man was just like a typical Cali kid, filled with surfing, skateboarding, and wrestling. The unknown about him, however is how his method of thinking and comprehension came about, as well as why he calls himself "the Radical". It is also rumored that Basic Training in the Armed Forces may have had a hand in it, but even though he acknowledges that he spent time in the army, he has yet to acknowledge whether or not this stint had anything to do with his methods. Early Days (He reveals this at his own discretion) All that we know about him at this point is that he did spend some time(Approx. 2+ years from age 17 to 19) in the Armed Forces before being discharged, either honorably or dishonorably, depending on who you ask. Popular opinion points to dishonorable as gathered from his strong opposing of the Iraq war. However most of his Mindset and In-ring Style are based on the training and teachings of the Military. He did reach the rank of Specialist, and according to an unnamed source, was promoted to Corporal before the events which led to his discharge happened. From there, Austin pursued a career in professional wrestling, hoping to expand on the Mixed Martial Arts training received in service. He first turned to Vendetta Championship Wrestling but due to an unforeseen shut-down of the brand as well as the presence of another wrestler billed as 'Chris Austin', things didn't work out. So Austin turned to Full Metal Wrestling. Full Metal Wrestling/Anxiety After being signed to the FMW Anxiety brand by GM cYnical, he made an impressive debut in his tryout match, defeating fellow newcomer Ciaran Kennedy at Underground 5.4. Fresh off of this, he was booked to open FMW's Death Row PPV pre-show against Blackwell. He won this match as well. His next match had him debuting on FMW Anxiety for the first time, as he teamed with newcomer Riley Scott to defeat Ciaran Kennedy and Becca Roberts. Sensing that it was time for Austin to be tested, he next faced a future Mount Vesuvius Match participant in Michael James, and opened a few eyes with what many considered at the time an upset over James. At Anxiety 6.3 however, Austin finally met his match in the Abandoned Champion TyranT, who defeated him in a hard-fought match to qualify for Mount Vesuvius II. Austin did gain a consolation prize, as he discovered that his impressive efforts thus far in FMW Anxiety earned him a Full Metal Abandoned Championship match at the upcoming FMW Pay-Per-View Extravaganza, Supremacy. However, this was bittersweet for him, as he learned that he won't be the only one receiving a shot at the Abandoned Title TyranT holds. It will be TyranT defending against long time rivals Peter Saint and Skyler Striker as well as Michael James, Chris Austin, and at the time Original Sin stablemate Adrian inside an Elimination Chamber match which stole the show at FMW Supremacy. Even though Austin eliminated Peter Saint almost instantaneously after entering the match, he was unsuccessful in his effort and was eliminated by the eventual winner TyranT. Visibly upset at himself, and considering him discovering that his mentor suffered an attack at TyranT's hands, he went into a short depression, one which turned to jealousy after discovering that he would open Lethal Injection with Michael James to take on Calvin Xavier and Trey Spruance. Austin felt that his efforts at Supremacy had him on track to bigger and better things, and chose to take his feelings on this slight out on his opponents. He did so after gaining the pinfall against Trey via the San Jose Smackdown. Move to Anarchy Recently, FMW held a roster draft after the Resistance's ultimate triumph over Original sin. With the 23th overall pick(HavOc was selected as a group), Anarchy selected Chris Austin, a selection that has Austin eager to mesh his unique offense to Ultraviolence, and begin a new chapter to his already impressive start in FMW. Upon reaching Anarchy, he rechristened himself as "The People's Champion" and has made it his purpose to give the 'little guys' a voice through him. This re-invention of sorts saw Austin make his offense a lot more Ground and Pound based, among other things. He refers to it as a fresh start and 'going back to his roots.' This start would have become even more impressive if he had managed to defeat Hostyle for the C-4 Division Championship at Anarchy 7.1. The match was expected to steal the show and that's exactly what it did. After a valiant effort, Austin was eventually defeated by Hostyle following a 'Hostyle Hysteria'. HavOc, who were ringside for this match as new member Hannibal Frost made his intentions known to attempt to reclaim the C-4 title then jumped on Austin after Hostyle's successful defense. Austin came back out to ringside later seeking revenge on Frost, yet he misfired an enzuigiri, inadvertently striking Hostyle's new protege, Chris Kelson and costing him a Mt. Vesuvius spot against Frost. Hostyle, Kelson and Austin were left in the ring at odds with each other, and Austin himself has written off the incident as minor. It was here that Austin not only entered the Hayabusa Cup Tournament, he also found himself in Mount Vesuvius two. As the number 16 entrant, he made a significant impact and was well on his way to cementing his status as a main-eventer until X, who had been mysteriously removed from the match itself interfered and powerbombed Austin off the second cage, causing him to fall 35 to the ash below and become the sixth to last man standing in the match, which was eventually won by TyranT. However, all was not lost as Austin went on to become the 2nd ever winner of the Hayabusa Cup, defeating Drew Michaels, Bobino and Harlequin in the final. The finish saw Austin pin Harlequin after a RCA Driver II while Bobino was unsuccessful in pinning Drew Michaels after Darwinism. As a result of winning, Austin received the opportunity to book FMW's next pay-per-view, FMW Catalyst anyway he saw fit. Being a man of the people, he basically gave fans the chance to vote on what they wanted to see. In addition to that, he added himself to the Full Metal Ultraviolent Championship match on Catalyst, which was scheduled to take place under 15 Minute Massacre rules. However, Catalyst went down as the worst night in Austin's professional career, as he narrowly avoided being run down by a car only to be attacked by X and buried under heavy machinery. Despite the injuries suffered from this, Austin chose to compete later, entering the 15 Minute Massacre at around the halfway point and then proceeded to dominate the match, eventually pinning interim champion Hannibal Frost to claim possession of the Ultraviolent title. But with a minute left and Austin as the last man standing still in possession of the title, fans were shocked when Romeo Vizzini attacked Austin, laying him out while revealing himself as the man behind the wheel earlier and leaving him easy prey for Harlequin who managed to cover Austin as time ran out to reclaim possession and ultimately retain the Ultraviolent championship. In response to Catalyst's events, Austin requested and was granted a trade to Alchemy to pursue his rivalry with Romeo, which ended with two pinfall wins over the former Abandoned Champion, the last one on Ultimatum 2 in a Street Fight. Currently, Austin finds himself fighting for the FMW C-4 Championship, which was stripped from Drew Michaels due to injuries suffered at Ultimatum 2. Austin unfortunately fell short Eric Scorpio in a tournament final at Ammunition 9.2 to crown the new champion. This set off a slump of sorts for Austin, but with three decisive losses coupled with a personal out of ring trauma, Austin's increasingly fragile mindset cracked under the pressure and in its place was born a man seemingly hell-bent on garnering validations to his claims of being the best to ever grace FMW and doing so by taking a decidedly more cerebral approach to opponents and wrestling itself, hence currently being referred to as "The Student of the Game". This began with a career win over Christian G. Smitten at Death Row, and continued with a violent 'retirement' of former stablemate Hostyle and a statement victory over then number one contender to the FMW title Romeo, albeit via disqualification. Austin then teamed with upstart Kaoru Hanayama to defeat fellow upstart and the man seen by many as the next great superstar, Abel Steele and Nikko Nulthy Nathans at Supremacy. Nathans was gravely injured at the hands of Kaoru and Austin. Wrestling Style Austin's Wrestling style is of a relentless borderline frenzied nature that is based on impact, strategy, ingenuity and rhythm. Austin uses refined striking/brawling and submission holds (as taught and learned by/from the Armed Forces) to set up the rest of his offense, which flows from one thing into the next. He prides himself on outstanding conditioning, preparation and athleticism. When the opponent is worn down, Austin then goes to implement his most impactful moves, which are mostly self-innovated or modified in a way. He is lean, extremely fast and sudden as well as quite strong and is seen as one of the smoothest/most fluid in-ring competitors in FMW today. However, he has recently been spending time on trying to become more of a 'sure handed' and overall good in-ring worker. Austin's strength is usually seen as a weapon that tends to go unaccounted for by an opponent. Austin will also resort to Dirty tactics whenever the opportunity presents itself, even though he doesn't prefer to cheat. He tends not to waste motion and speeds up his next move with kip-ups after all high impact moves and a lot of his moves can be transitioned into something else, a quality he tends to take advantage of more often than not. He seems to always be thinking ahead and for a less experienced wrestler he is exceptionally sound in the ring and rarely does he make mistakes. However, his up-tempo, daredevil nature has cost him matches because due to his frenzied style and if he does make mistakes he is hard pressed to stop them before he pays a small price. Therefore, Austin has begun to develop more of a psychological approach in the ring. While he prefers a faster pace, he can seem very calculating at times. He is also an avid scouter, always watching his peers to try and pick up on anything they do to make himself better. FMW Info FMW Accomplishments :* 2008 Hayabusa Cup Champion :* FMW Alchemy Wrestler of the Month (May 2009) :* FMW Superstar of the Month (June 2009) :* FMW Tag Team Champion (w/Alex O'Rion) :* 2010 Hayabusa Cup Champion (King of FMW) :* FMW C-4 Champion :* FMW World Champion :* FMW Triple Crown Champion (First and only man to accomplish this feat to date) FMW Championship Opportunities :*'FMW Abandoned Championship' - Peter Saint v. Skyler Striker v. Chris Austin v. Michael James v. Adrian v. TyranT©(Loss) :*'FMW C-4 Championship' - Chris Austin v. Hostyle©(Loss) :*'FMW 2008 Hayabusa Cup Championship' - Chris Austin v. Bobino Butters v. Drew Michaels v. Harlequin(WIN) :*'FMW Ultraviolent Championship' - Chris Austin v. Harlequin© v. The Celt v. Guiomar the Barbaric v. Jack Boice v. BobinoButters v. Hannibal Frost v. War Machine (Loss) :*'FMW C-4 Championship' - Chris Austin v. Eric Scorpio (Loss) :*'FMW Tag Team Championship' - Chris Austin and Alex O'Rion v. Skyler Striker© and Leon Caprice© (WIN) :*'FMW 2010 Hayabusa Cup Championship' - Chris Austin v. Bobino Butters v. David GS v. Seth Omega(WIN) :*'FMW C-4 Championship' - Chris Austin v. Drew Michaels ©(WIN) :*'FMW World Championship' - Chris Austin v. Apostasy (Tournament Final; WIN) FMW Matches (36-13) and Promo Scores :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 10.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo. Effective 12.2, Promo Score Range changed from 0.0-10.0 to 0.0-5.0, 5.0 being the highest. between e-wrestling competitors. Moveset *'Finishing Moves' :*''Occam's Razor'' Low Angle Big Boot to opponent's face :*''SJS (San Jose Smackdown)'' Snapmare into Cutter - Innovated :*Moment of Clarity Hung DDT :*''The Affliction'' side Armtrap Can Opener - Innovated *'Signature Moves' **'Autumn Bridge - '''Stepover Toehold Inverted Cravate **'Cerebral Assassination''' - Feint Neckbreaker into a NASTY Discus Elbow to the back of the head **'RCA Effect' - Floatover DDT **'Broken Dreams - '''Step-up High Knee to the face of kneeling opponent **Wave of Mutilation- Chaos Theory Suplex **Cloud of Sparrows - Standing Double Underhook Whiplash **'RCA-Plex ' - Half-Nelson Flipping Release Regal-Plex **'The After School Special''' - Double Leg Slam into Turnbuckle **'The Learning Tree' - Tree of Woe modified Frog Splash *'Signature Weapons' * Baton * Battering Ram Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Canada Category:Characters from California Category:1986 births Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011